The Trouble with love
by shannonbobannon
Summary: Ranma is Mr. Popular. He's got the looks and all the girls...all the girls, except Akane. She despises him over her suspicion that he's a no good heart breaker. After a brief meeting between the two in Highschool, 5 years pass by. Akane is now 21, works at a childcare facility..who is Ranma Saotome now? *WARNING- crude language and explicit scenes!
1. Chapter 1

*Akane

***Ranma**

*_other people_

…**.**

"_Ranma! Ranma! He's the best, shoot the ball and win the test!" _

Akane Tendo scoffed as she listened to the Furinkan High School cheer-squad cheering for Ranma Saotome; who was supposedly the "hottest most handsome man" of all japan (that was to most girls… except Akane).

"Why does every girl think he's a god?" She muttered into her best friend Ukyou's ear.

"I hear he's a jerk and all he does is bounce from girl to girl. He seems like a no good player to me…and he probably has aids from all the chicks he fucks. Who knows where they've been!?" Akane turned her attention back to the basketball game.

Just then the horn sounded for halftime. Instantly Ranma was swarmed by all the girls in the room. Akane happened to notice the small smirk that was plastered onto his face at that moment.

"I mean look at him! Look at that smirk on his face! He's a pervert which proves my point! He's sucking in all that attention like some sort of attention whore!"

Ukyou shrugged and let out a long sigh. She loved her best friend but man did Akane have a hatred for Ranma Saotome for some god forsaken reason that she did not know. _"I don't Know Akane? What have I told you about judging other people without getting to know them; heck, have you even talked to the guy? like ever? Think about it; what guy wouldn't like that!?" _she said and patted Akane on the head. _"Why don't you ease up a little, go talk to him?_ _He's actually pretty cute!"_

Akane shot Ukyou a look of annoyance, which caused her best-friend to scoot away a little. *Did she really just tell me to go talk to that pig?*

5 minutes till half-time was over, Ranma was still being bombarded by the slutty girls of the school who were trying to get noticed by "Mr. popular." deciding that she had had enough of watching them she stood up to go get a drink of water.

"Ukyo, I'll be right back, I'm going to the water fountain, I need a drink."

"_Akane! The game is about to start again in 5 minutes? Hurry up!"_

"Yes, I am aware, thanks for sharing. I'm just going to get a drink of water, not leave the building."

"_Okay Ms. Sarcastic pants I was just making sure you knew! I wouldn't want you to miss seeing your favorite man play!"_ Ukyo said in a mocking voice and flipped the middle finger.

"Oh go fuck yourself Ukyou," Akane mumbled as she walked away toward the bleacher steps.

As she was walking, she found it difficult to push past the numbers of people. The bleachers were crowded because it was an important home game for the Furinkan basketball team so practically the whole school was in the gym to watch it.

"Excuse me, comin' through, pardon me, sorry can I just slip by you…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Akane finally made it to the steps at the edge of the bleachers. She paused for a second and smirked, looking back at her accomplishment. She had made it through the thousand people and managed to not be accidentally pushed down or bumped. Only after this thought crossed her mind, as she turned back to walk down the steps, someone bumped into her and she lost her footing.

"Oh shit!" Akane yelped as she felt herself begin to fall forward. For a split second she panicked before her head processed that she was a skilled martial artist. Quickly, she threw her arms over her head and caught her body, allowing her to swing back onto her feet and catch her balance.

"Phew! That could'a ended badly" she thought as she wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow. "Good thing I wasn't wearing a skirt!"

Akane peered up at the crowd when she noticed the entire gymnasium had fallen silent. Every eye was on her with a look of amazement and shock. Suddenly her cheeks flushed red with anger as she spotted the one responsible for making her lose her balance.

"Hey you! Asswipe! You know you could've KILLED me right?" She shouted while advancing toward the young man.

The boy looked at her in bewilderment. _"Oh dudddde…my bad. I didn't know you were behind me…"_

Akane was about to accept his half-assed apology when she heard him try to whisper to his friend _"The bitch should've watched where she was going. Not my problem she don't know how to stand."_

Suddenly her fists were clenching so tight that her hands were turning white. "What the FUCK did you just say!? I should have been watching where I was going?" she could hear her voice getting louder and could feel her blood start to boil. "Would you have even cared if I had fallen down these steps and broken my neck because of YOU!?"

The boy only stared at her without replying and shrugged his shoulders. His friends laughed and Akane instantly knew why he was being nonchalant about the whole situation. He was embarrassed but didn't want to be that way in front of his friends, or the entire school for that matter, so he was acting like a douche.

"well now I'm going to kick your ass!" she shouted as her fist connected with his cheek. "Are you embarrassed yet motherfucker!?" her fists gripped the collar of his shirt. "Trying to be cool in front of your friends huh?"

At that point Akane was so pissed that it didn't look like her anger fit was going to stop any time soon. It was only when Ukyo rushed to her side and yanked her off the poor guy that she stopped punching him.

"_Yo! Akane! Chill! Enough! You've beaten the shit out of the guy, now stop!" _ Ukyou shouted. _"Do you even know who you've just beaten the crap out of? That was Tatewake Kuno! You better hope his family doesn't press charges on you! They're rich as hell and I hear they're pretty snobby and bitchy too!"_

Akane, still flustered by the whole thing, "I don't give rats ass who he is, he nearly killed me and he needed his ass whooped!"

_Okay well you whooped his ass, now it's over. Let's go sit back down please." _Ukyou said as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her back to their seats.

Suddenly Akane's chest was blocked by a man's arm. It was Kuno's who oddly recovered quickly from her previous beatings; she thought to herself.

"_Akane Tendo…." _he spoke rubbing his bruised cheek. _"You pack quite a punch."_

"Yeah and there's more where that came from if you don't move your arm."

He let out a small laugh. _"You are fiery aren't you? No girl has ever stood up to me like you did today….im letting you know that I am going to make you mine. I need a girl in my life like you."_ The look on his face made Akane want to vomit. He was so smug.

"Yeah, that will happen when I'm dead. Now if you'll excuse me _Kuno, _I need to get back to my seat." At that, she pushed his arm out of the way and proceeded back to her spot on the bleachers. She could hear the snickers of the people behind her laughing at Kuno's priceless "just got denied face."

"I swear Ukyou, I've had it with these guys here, they're all conceited, rude, and cocky!"

Ukyou, already knowing she was in for an earful of Akane complaining sighed. _"I agree, Kuno was a douche bag for doing what he did, but not all guys are like Kuno!"_

"I bet Ranma i-.."

"**You bet I'm like what?"**

Akane was cut off by male voice behind her. Sure enough, there in all his glory, was Ranma Saotome. He was staring at her with a look of amusement.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, "What do you care? Why are you up here on the bleachers when you should be down on the basketball court anyway? The game should have started like 6 minutes ago." She spat.

Disregarding her tone, Ranma plopped down next to her. **"Well, I saw what happened. I came up here to make sure you were alright -…"**

This time he was cut off by Akane, "Does it look like I'm not okay? I'm sure you saw me kick that guys ass, so really there was no point in coming up here was there. You should go back down now if you don't mind."

"**Easy there killer, I just wanted to make sure. I also wanted to introduce myself to you in case you don't know who I am." **

Akane scoffed at his comment. "Oh please, don't act like you don't know that everybody knows who you are Ranma Saotome."

A small smile peaked at the tips of his mouth. Akane rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't want to look at him too long or else she would be forced to admit to herself that Ranma was indeed VERY good looking. It didn't help that he was wearing a tank top basket-ball jersey that allowed for his muscular arms to be on wide open display either.

"**I know who you are, Akane Tendo. I hear your pretty good in the ring! And from what I saw, you seem legit. But hey, I should probably get back to the game-." **"yeah you should." ** "but you and I should spar sometime. I'll see you around Tendo!" **"not likely Saotome…" she muttered as he got back up.

Suddenly Akane found herself being bombarded by shouting girls. "_Ooh! Ranma wants to hang out with you!" "Are you going to kiss him?" "You better not touch my man bitch!" "Are you two gonna smash?"_

"Alright, I'm done. Ukyou, I'm gonna head home if you don't mind. I need to take a long shower and go to bed. I've had too much excitement for today."

Ukyou nodded in agreement. _"It's cool; I understand you're a lamo. Goodnight, Love you bitchhh!"_

"sigh…" the greatest friend ukyou was. "Night….See you tomorrow in class."

"_Oh! Akane wait!"_ Ukyou called.

"What?"

"_I need to copy your math home-work tomorrow before the teacher gets there…so don't be late to school!"_

"Roger that." She chuckled. What an eventful day it had been.

...

*lmk what you guys think! should i continue on with the this?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

*5 years later….**Akane now works at a Daycare as a teacher. Hint: there is a sex scene in this chapter.

***ps-you will find out why Akane hated Ranma so much in High school later! Give me time to incorporate that in! and yes…it is an Akane & Ranma love story.

….

"uhhhhhhh…." Akane let out a long exhausted moan as she opened her front door. What a long day it had been. Her job as a daycare teacher was very hectic with all the screaming and crying children, especially today. It's as if all the kids knew it was Akane's 21st birthday and wanted to make it shitty for her.

Dragging herself up the stairs she chuckled as she thought back on one particular little boy that was brought in earlier that day. His name was Ranko and he was new to the area. This little boy was maybe 4 years old give or take and loved to practice mixed martial arts…and destroy everything in his path. Akane was rather amazed at this boy's stamina and interest for something like that at such a small age.

"Hi, I'm Ranko! I'm gonna be a strong man one day like my daddy!" The little boy trotted over to Akane's side and hugged her leg. For a new kid, he sure wasn't shy, Akane thought.

She gazed into the young boy's face. He had deep blue eyes and red hair pulled back into a pigtail; and two missing teeth. Something seemed familiar about this kid but she couldn't put her finger on it. She recognized that hairstyle; she had seen it before. The name Ranko sounded familiar too. It almost sounded like Ranma, but there was no way that this boy was related to Ranma Saotome Akane concluded and brushed the thought away.

She plopped down onto her bed. "Finally! Oh how I've missed you, nice, warm, bed!" Akane took a sip

of her hot cocoa. The weather in Japan had turned cold and unfortunately for her, the heating unit in the

house was broken and her paycheck couldn't afford to fix it; so she had to wrap herself in blankets and

drink hot drinks to keep warm. She picked up a magazine that she had bought at the local convenient store late last night but never got around to reading. There plastered on the front cover was Ranma. She rolled her eyes.

Last she had heard of him was that he went on to go pro in basketball after high school. Now, there he was, on the covers of magazines. "Of course he would be famous." Akane grumbled. "He was always an attention seeker. Now literally all of japan knows him! I hope he's content with himself now!"

Her eyes traced over the picture. Ranma was posed in a shooting stance; his eyes focused on the hoop in front of him. She opened the magazine and flipped to his page. RANMA SAOTOME, THE BEST BASKETBALL ATHLETE OF ALL TIME." There was a photo of him with his shirt off and a basketball spinning at the tip of his finger.

"Oh give me a fuckin' break!" she grunted. "He may be a good basketball player, but I bet he can't beat me in a sparring match." She thought smugly and thought back to the basketball game back in high school when Ranma had suggested they spar, after the whole Kuno incident. They never did end up sparring. Hell, Ranma was the last person Akane wanted to deal with so she purposely avoided him for the rest of the year. Now, 5 years had passed since she had last spoken to Ranma.

She shook her head. "what do I care, right? Haha! Why am I even thinking about this guy?" As she closed the magazine, there was a knock at her door. Akane grudgingly got up and slipped on her house slippers. "Coming!" she called. When she opened the door-

"Hi baby! Happy birthday! Sorry I came so late! My navigator system died and I got lost" It was Akane's boyfriend Ryouga Hibiki, a respectable young fellow who made a living off of a navigation system he invented one day at his house because he couldn't stand getting lost anymore. He handed her a rather large bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal pig.

"Awe! Thank you Ryouga, you know I love pigs! And it's okay, I figured you got lost." Akane chuckled and gave her man a tender kiss. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and smiled awkwardly back at her. At this moment Akane needed to get the thought of that annoying Ranma Saotome off her mind. Sex, she thought, was a good way to do that.

"Now come here!" she yanked his shirt and pulled him through her front door. "You know what I really want for my birthday right now…" she whispered into his ear. She could feel Ryouga's breathing start to quicken. Akane loved teasing him like this. He always got so worked up, it was cute. Although, most of the time it was Akane who was the one taking charge, she wished that Ryouga would take the lead for a chance, but ultimately she knew that would probably never happen. He was actually a really shy guy.

*I wonder if Ranma is a take charge kinda guy...* her eyes widened for a split second as the random thought crossed her mind. Luckily Ryouga hadn't noticed her expression and she quickly reverted her attention back to him.

"mmm…" she hummed into his neck and nibbled on the side of his ear. He shifted nervously as her breasts were pressing up against his chest. Akane soon felt Ryouga's hand slide down her back and onto her bottom. She felt him squeeze and try to fumble with her pajama pants. "Let's go upstairs" she whispered. He nodded quickly and followed her up the steps.

Once they were in her room, Akane, feeling very horny, and frustrated, at this point, practically shoved Ryouga onto her bed. She kissed him frantically, unbuttoning his shirt. She was determined NOT to think about Ranma. just the thought of her dirty thoughts made her sick. Ryouga's rough hands tore at Akane's t-shirt and exposed her perfect sized, round breasts to the cold air. She felt her boyfriend's package instantly go hard when he noticed her nipples poking out from the cold and began to grope them with his hands. She smirked, as she moved her hips to grind up against him. Her thin lacy underwear allowed for her man to feel her soft private rubbing against his package. She could feel his erection getting harder and harder. The fact that she could have so much control over a man at this moment gave Akane a sense of empowerment.

*I bet you want to touch all over Ranma's body. Have his strong arms embrace you... hold you close...* Akane froze. What in the hell was wrong with her, WHY was she thinking these things...especially at such an inconvienent time like this?

"mmm..akane…is everything okay." Ryouga mummbled as Akane's hands slipped down to his pants to unbutton them.

"Everythings fine baby, dont worry."

She wrapped one small hand around his cock and gently placed her mouth at the tip. Ryouga squirmed slightly as her tongue caressed him back and forth, up and down. He found himself instinctively putting his hand behind Akane's head helping her suck him off. Her tongue slowly traveled down to the base of his penis. Putting one of his balls in her mouth, she gently started to suck.

"He's gonna blow," she thought smugly to herself. Ryouga's balls were his g-spot and Akane loved teasing him when she discovered it. She paused to peer up into his face, but only saw Ranma's!

*oh...my...god!* she silently panicked. letting out a long breath, she ignored what she had just imagined, again, and continued to jerk her boyfriend off.

After a few minutes, she slid her body back up and propped herself on top of Ryouga's chest, he was breathing heavily. Aware of his fully erected penis, she began to ease herself on to it. It was average sized, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It took a few quick tries for it to fully slide in, due to Akane's tightness, but both of them mutually agreed that tight was good.

"your so sexy baby..."

She peered down at him, letting out a sigh of relief when she didnt picture ranma's face. Maybe she could finally relax and enjoy her birthday sex.

"fuck…" she gasped as they began a slow, steady rhythm. Ryouga, placing his hands on the sides of her hips, watched Akane's breasts bounce up and down as she fucked him. Each time he thrusted into her, she cried out sharp moan. Feeling her region begin to get warmer, she quickened her pace as she felt herself drawing near. He gripped her tighter as her breaths became more rapid. She clenched her teeth as Ryouga pounded into her. She watched him as he thrusted, browsing over his toned arms that were held so titghtly to her. He was being exceptionally rough today with her. Probably because it was her birthday, she thought. When she finally looked back into Ryouga's face, there...was Ranma's face again.

*His deep blue eyes that she had seen so many times in the magazines, his long dark hair, always pulled back into a pigtail, his muscular body that protruded part of his body. The sweat running down the sides of his face...* and suddenly she felt herself

"Oh…oh! I'm coming…!"

almost immediately after, ryouga pulled out of her and alleviated himself onto her stomach. Both of them fell onto the bed, attempting to catch their breath back.

"Baby…" He whispered and rolled over to face her. "That was some great sex we had." She let out a small anxious laugh. She was sweating from what had just occurred in her mind.

*Thats the best orgasm you've ever had in your life, and you weren;t even doing the man!* Akane's mind tormented. She clenched her eyes shut and attempted to block out her thoughts that had gone whacko for some reason.

She felt an arm slip over her waist."Goodnight my sweet..happy birthday" Ryouga whispered. "I love you."

Clearing her throat, she manged to let the words,"I love you too…" come out of her mouth as she drifted into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
